


Losing My Cool (Tyrus One Shot)

by thirteen_beaches



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, but cyrus calms him down, in all ways, they kinda cute, tj is a mad boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteen_beaches/pseuds/thirteen_beaches
Summary: The 5 times TJ almost lost his cool and the 1 time he didn't





	Losing My Cool (Tyrus One Shot)

The first time TJ nearly lost his cool, it had been near the end of basketball practice, and for some reason he just wasn’t getting in the flow of things.

“Dude, Kippen, what’s up?” his teammate Darren asked him after TJ had missed yet another basket, and he threw the basketball down hard in frustration.

“Nothing,” TJ snarled, moving to his position as the other boy stood to throw the ball back in. TJ caught it, dribbling it up to the basket, only for Paul to almost effortlessly steal it from him, something that was a rarity. That did nothing at all to improve his mood, his vision red and blood heated up.

When Coach called time on the practice for the day, he pulled TJ aside, a concerned hope for a better run the next day muttered in a low voice. TJ knew the voice. He hated the voice, because he hadn’t been the subject of it in years.

“Looks like you lost your game, Kippen,” Paul said, a snarky grin on his face. “What is it? Time Jefferson finally got a worthy team captain?”

_Oh he fucking didn’t._

Blood boiling, TJ started to walk up to Paul with the full intent of connecting his fist to his jaw regardless of the consequences, when the gym doors opened and he heard someone running up to him.

“Teej! I’m so sorry I’m late I didn’t think Spanish club would go on for so long,” Cyrus said as he ran up to TJ, panting slightly. As he reached, he opened his bag, pulling out a host of granola bars. “Now, I couldn’t find your favourite chocolate one, so I got white chocolate and blueberry, and even a honey one, so you can pick,” he finished, looking up at TJ with a smile.

As if a switch had been flipped, the crease on TJ’s forehead immediately smoothed, an amused smile spreading on his face as he looked at Cyrus. He chuckled, picking the white chocolate one. “Thank you, Underdog. Like I always say, you really don’t have to.”

“But I want to!” Cyrus said tilting his head slightly, that made TJ just want to pull him into the longest hug ever. “You ready to go?”

TJ nodded, but then turned around and looked at Paul. “Oh yeah, fuck you, Paul.”

“What happened?” Cyrus asked after he and TJ walked out of the gym, TJ’s gym bag over his shoulder.

TJ just shrugged, wrapping an arm around Cyrus’ shoulders to pull him closer. “Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“How was practice?”

TJ looked over at Cyrus and smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Better when you walked in.”

*

The second time TJ nearly lost his cool, he had been extremely late for school.

His phone had died just when the alarm was going to ring, causing him to oversleep and have to half-ass getting ready in the morning, barely even able to comb his hair. He had gotten into a huge argument with Amber in the morning, the yelling match echoing through the house until their mother screamed at the two of them to get out of the house, and disgruntled, Amber left, not even giving TJ his usual ride. So he was left to run to school in the freezing cold, the action doing _wonders_ for his mood. As he ran up to his locker, he wracked his brain, trying to remember if he was forgetting something when he realised to his horror. _He had a History test first lesson._

_That was okay, he’d just read through his notes-_

_Oh fuck, he had left those at home._

TJ groaned loudly, earning some stares from students around him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was hanging on my a tiny thread, this close to punching through his locker, or better, pull it off its hinges. TJ curled his hand into a fist, digging his fingernails into his palm as he opened his locker to take his books, when his eyes landed on the only two pictures in his locker. One was all of them at Andi’s legendary Epic Party 2.0, and the other was him and Cyrus in the park, at just the right moment during the sunset.

Looking at the picture, TJ squeezed his eyes shut, trying to bring himself down from his anger. _What would Cyrus say if he was in front of him just then?_

_Well, he’d smile, and grab his hand, and tell him that it’s just a bad morning, the day was still open._

_His smile would be enough to make him forget everything._

Leaning his head against the locker, TJ smiled slightly, pulling out the rest of his books.

*

The third time TJ nearly lost his cool, it had been, predictably, over a math problem.

TJ slammed his head on the desk, groaning slightly, earning a loud ‘Shh!’ from a kid sitting on the table diagonally across him in the library. He tore out another page of his notebook, crumpling it up and slamming it onto the table. He put his head into his hands, pressing it into his eyes slightly, hoping that would stop his head from splitting. Even after he had told Mr Coleman about his dyscalculia, he hadn’t been able to get very far. Well, further than a C-plus.

Now, TJ wasn’t disappointed with the C-plus, and telling Mr Coleman had gone well, but after that he still couldn’t go further, the numbers and problems still confusing him endlessly to the point of near frustration and anger. The point TJ was currently at.

He was dangerously close to just abandoning his homework, or worse, tearing it up, when he heard someone pull a chair up next to him. He turned around quickly, ready to snap, but immediately softening as he saw Cyrus’ face.

“What are you doing here, Cy?” TJ whispered, a small smile on his face.

“Well, I followed the whispers of an angry jock in the library and made an educated guess as to who it was,” Cyrus replied with a sneaky smile, and TJ playfully shoved him in the shoulder. “Okay, okay, call it ‘boyfriend’s instinct’ then,” Cyrus said as he sat down, shaking his head slightly.

TJ smiled softly, his heart picking up slightly at the word ‘boyfriend’. _Still couldn’t believe it, after 3 months._ “Well, blame the numbers for that then.”

“You good there?” Cyrus asked quietly, and TJ slowly shook his head, uncrumpling the homework and passing it to him.

“I can barely get through any of these, even after trying those techniques Coleman told me about. It’s killing me,” TJ sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Cyrus furrowed his eyebrows, leaning over the paper. He looked up at TJ with an encouraging smile, and grabbed the pen, tapping him on the hand.

“Don’t worry, I can help you a bit.”

*

The fourth time TJ nearly lost his cool, he had slammed the door of his room as he heard the beginnings of another one of his mom and dad’s fights.

He had been in the kitchen heating up a a sandwich for himself when his father walked into the house and he and his mother exchanged some heated words, their voices starting out low and strained, but soon escalating. As soon as it reached that point, TJ shut his eyes, deciding to abandon the sandwich and just head to his room. His mom had tried to get him to stay down to try and prove a point, but TJ had just ended up yelling at her and stomping up the stairs, walking into his room. He had long since stopped trying to get Amber to open her door when stuff like that happened. Even as he walked into his room, he could still hear his mother yell after him, his father yelling soon after.

 _He hated this he hated this he hated this_ was all his mind was chanting at him, and for some reason that night, no amount of loud rock music seemed to drown away the yells. So he shrugged on the first hoodie he could find, pocketed his phone and climbed out of the window of his house, trudging in whatever direction his feet carried him.

Soon enough, he found himself at the swings. Seems like his feet knew to take him to the one place that had any way of calming him down. TJ sat down on the swing, drawing a shaky breath as he felt himself get choked up.

 _No stop it, he wasn’t gonna lose it_ he told himself, taking a deep breath. He pulled out his phone, shakily scrolling until he found the contact he needed and pressed ‘Call’.

“Hello?” said a sleepy Cyrus through the receiver, and TJ could swear he sighed in relief.

“Hey Cyrus,” TJ said, smiling to himself. “I’m so sorry, did I wake you up?”

“No no, it’s okay I was awake,” Cyrus lied, and TJ laughed slightly. “Is everything okay, Teej?”

“It will be,” he said quietly, nodding to himself. “I just wanted to hear your voice for right now.”

*

The fifth time TJ nearly lost his cool was right before their final game, his last game in Jefferson.

TJ wiped his sweaty palms on his jersey, trying to calm his nervous heart. But more than anything, he was trying to fight the anxious wave that was going to envelope him when he realised that this was it. His last run as captain of the basketball team, his last hurrah of middle school. That scared him more than it should have, and he had to remind himself to keep taking deep breaths.

“You good there Kippen?” Paul asked in his usual cocky tone. “Or are you gonna go out there and do an epic fail like that practice?”

 _Great like he needed that right now,_ TJ muttered in his head, glaring at Paul who was just smirking, knowing that he was just trying to get a rise out of TJ, being the next in line for captain and everything, being a year younger and everything. And that frustrated TJ to no end.

He clenched his jaw, looking away, reaching into his bag for water before he decided to do something stupid and give the team a reason to not have Paul playing that day. But as he reached in, he felt paper crinkling inside his bag. Narrowing his eyes, TJ pulled out whatever it was, finding a albeit crumpled up note.

**Hey Teej, I know I can’t meet you before your game, but I know you’ll do great.**

**I believe in you.**

**Don’t do anything stupid.**

**Cyrus xx**

TJ smiled as his eyes travelled across the piece of paper, involuntarily clutching it to himself as he laughed quietly, earning a knowing look from Darren and a scoff from Paul. But TJ wasn’t gonna let it get to him. Flipping Paul the finger, TJ slipped the note back into his bag and headed onto the game, looking back to see Cyrus holding a huge sign, Andi and Buffy cheering along beside him.

He was gonna try his best.

(And he did, shooting the winning shot, much to Paul’s misery. And when the game ended, Cyrus ran onto the court, tackling TJ in a hug, a soft “I knew you’d do it” whispered in his ear.)

*

The one time TJ lost his cool was not what you would expect.

The boy was over at Cyrus’ house and they were in his room, laying on the bed as TJ sketched and Cyrus lay on his lap reading a book. TJ was absent-mindedly running his fingers through Cyrus’ hair, occasionally allowing his hand to trail down to interlock with Cyrus’ free hand.

Overall, it was a lazy day where they wanted nothing more than to be with each other.

“Did you know that benches are the most fascinating piece of furniture?” TJ said, and Cyrus set down his book, siting up to look TJ in the eye.

“TJ, tell me now if you have had one too many Red Bulls please so I can prepare accordingly,” Cyrus said in a deadpanned voice.

“No think about it!” TJ said, putting down his pencil. “Like, they have so many different styles, and is also the only piece of furniture that can also be a swing,” TJ stated surprisingly matter-of-factly, much to Cyrus’ amusement.

“I just think you’re biased,” Cyrus said, turning to face him. TJ looked away, his cheeks warm.

“Do you blame me?”

“Nope, I have a certain affinity for them too,” Cyrus said with a soft smile.

TJ laughed, before continuing to sketch what Cyrus could assume was only another sketch of his room, or of Cyrus himself.

Cyrus continued to look at him, smiling at the concentration in TJ’s features and the smile on his face as he worked, and he just ended up blurting out what he had been thinking for the past 6 months.

“I love you.”

As soon as he had said it, Cyrus froze, but immediately softened, knowing that _yes, he said it, and he meant it._

TJ on the other hand, dropped his pencil, and slowly turned to Cyrus, eyes wide. “You, you what?”

“I love you TJ,” Cyrus said quietly, taking a deep breath as he looked at TJ.

It took a while for him to process those words, but when he did, TJ slowly began muttering to himself, “Oh my god oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!”

Clearly, the muttering soon turned to a loud exclamation.

“TJ? What’s happening?” Cyrus asked, looking at him concerned, but TJ couldn’t hear him, pacing around the room, taking deep breaths.

“You said it, oh my god you said it!” TJ said, looking at Cyrus for the first time. “Oh my god, I’m freaking out. I’m losing it, oh my god.”

“TJ!” Cyrus said loudly, getting up and grabbing him by the arms. “You need to calm down.” He looked down, shaking his head. “I shouldn’t have said that, I’m, I’m so sorry.”

“No no, Cyrus don’t be!” TJ said, grabbing Cyrus’ shoulders. “Please don’t be. It’s just, you deserve so much better than me, and I have no idea why and how I ever got lucky to be with someone as amazing as you and to have you love me, me, TJ Kippen. And I can’t even tell you how happy I am because I love you too and I just never thought this would happen.”

“Wait,” Cyrus said, his eyes wide. “What, what did you say?”

TJ looked at Cyrus with a small smile, taking a deep breath. “I love you too, Cyrus.”

Cyrus let out a small laugh, tears filling his eyes, as he jumped up, pulling TJ into a tight hug. TJ wrapped his arms around Cyrus’ waist, laughing along with him.

“I love you I love I love you,” TJ whispered in Cyrus’ ear, causing the boy to laugh happily, pulling away to kiss TJ on the cheek, on the forehead, on the nose.

TJ smiled brightly, leaning down to kiss Cyrus, tightening his grip on Cyrus’ waist, as Cyrus cupped TJ’s cheeks with his hands, both of them smiling into it.

As they pulled away, they rested their foreheads against each other, the smiles on their faces to big for anything to ever tear them down.

“I can’t believe this is real,” TJ whispered, and Cyrus laughed, pushing back TJ’s hair.

“It’s always been the truth to me,” he whispered back, and TJ bumped their noses together.

“Me freaking out must’ve been so lame to you.”

“No, not really, you just acted out what my brain was doing.”

TJ laughed, pulling Cyrus in for another hug. At least the one time he lost his cool was something worth remembering forever.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks yeeeeet


End file.
